


Ships In the Night

by Icy_mint



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Carlo Is So Done, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Secret Relationship, What Happens In Munich Stays In Munich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint
Summary: Карло предупреждали, что Бавария — далеко не обычный футбольный клуб. Его игроки очень близки между собой, они как одна большая семья. Его предупреждали, но он не озаботился тем, чтобы узнать, что это означает на самом деле. Так что, когда начнется сезон, его ждет парочка интересных сюрпризов... Или больше, чем парочка.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ships In the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905406) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



      Перед Карло лежит готовый контракт, и единственное, что ему остается сделать — поставить свою подпись на пунктирной линии в нижней его части. Он даже не задумывается, потому что он знал, что согласится на эту работу еще до того, как приземлился в аэропорту Мюнхена. Он берет ручку, но прежде, чем ее кончик касается бумаги, запястье обхватывает чужая рука, останавливая его.  
  
      Он поднимает глаза на менеджера Баварии, ловя его обеспокоенный взгляд — Карл-Хайнц Румменигге выглядит взволнованным.  
  
      — Есть то, что вы должны знать прежде, чем подпишите контракт.  
  


***

  
  
      Возвращение с ЕВРО восьми игроков, который до сих пор отсутствовали на тренировках оставшаяся часть команды празднует как возвращение на родину солдат после войны.  
  
      Карло с легкой улыбкой наблюдает, как на лицах каждого из его игроков загорается радость при виде товарищей по команде, и как они оживленно жестикулируют, окружив их. За пять коротких секунд профессиональные футболисты и взрослые мужчины превращаются в кучу пятилетних детей.  
Карло пока не присоединяется к ним, давая возможность побыть в окружении товарищей. Это дает ему возможность немного изучить новоприбывших игроков и составить первичные прогнозы того, как они повлияют на общую динамику всей команды. Он словно учитель, который ждет пока его класс успокоится перед началом урока, параллельно изучая каждого ученика. И пока он может разделить игроков на несколько категорий.  
  
      Самым простым человеком, для понимания которого едва ли требуется больше пяти секунд — Томас Мюллер, главный весельчак класса. Он привносит в команду удивительную беззаботность, даже не замечая этого.  
  
      Следующий, на кого обращает внимание Карло — Филипп Лам, несомненно «староста» класса. Это становится понятно по тому, как он приветствует двух новых игроков команды — Ренато Санчеша и Матса Хуммельса. Это сразу же приводит к новым наблюдениям: Ренато — немного неуклюжий новичок, которого все тепло приветствуют, не забывая при этом доставать вопросами. С другой стороны — Матс, которого все встречают как старого друга, и обнимают те, кто знаком с ним (а таких большинство).  
  
      Ренато и Коман делят на двоих звание «Новость дня» (или, вернее, месяца), учитывая, что оба оказались в финале ЕВРО. Как только с приветствиями и объятиями покончено, основная масса игроков собирается вокруг них, чтобы поздравить.  
  
      К последней категории — так называемых ботаников, которые стремятся к совершенству и борются за звание лучшего ученика класса — Мануэль Нойер и Роберт Левандовски, отделившиеся от оживленно болтающей группы, чтобы преступить к тренировкам.  
  
      Ну, похоже, это сезон обещает быть интересным…  
  


***

  
  
      — Что это значит? — спрашивает Карло, глядя на менеджера Баварии с поднятой бровью.  
  
      Карл-Хайнц некомфортно ерзает в кресле.  
  
      — Знаете, эта команда очень особенная.  
  
      Карло приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не сказать такое же очевидное:  
  
      — Да, именно поэтому я и хочу стать их тренером.  
  
      — Я говорю не о команде в целом, а о некоторых ее игроках.  
  
      Это не дает Карло ответов ни на какие возникшие вопросы.  
  
      — Что это значит?  
  
      Карл-Хайнц отпускает его руку и откидывается на спинку стула.   
  
      — Они очень близки.  
  


***

  
  
      Карло дает команде возможность полноценно отпраздновать победу в Суперкубке, прежде, чем сконцентрировать внимание на решении проблемы, которую больше нельзя игнорировать.  
  
      После очередной тренировки, он отводит Франка в сторону.  
  
      — Не хочешь поделиться, что с тобой происходит в последнее время?  
  
      — Все в порядке, — раздраженно отвечает Франк, лишь подтверждая подозрения Карло, что француза что-то беспокоит.  
  
      — В последнее время ты слишком нервный. И это явно не связанно с футболом: с началом тренировок в июле ты только прогрессируешь.  
  
      Франк медлит, словно он хочет поделиться с Карло, но не знает стоит ли это делать.  
  
      И Карло мягко добавляет:  
  
      — Я не буду осуждать. Мне просто необходимо знать, из-за чего ты в последнее время такой недовольный.  
  
      — Кто говорит, что я недовольный? — возражает Франк, но его протест звучит совсем неубедительно.  
  
      — Твое поведение, — Карло улавливает резкую смену выражения лица Франка и продолжает. — Я не прошу вдаваться в подробности о твоей личной жизни, но мне нужно знать, над чем работать, чтобы исправить это.  
  
      Франк молчит, и Карло начинает сомневаться в том, что он услышит что-то в ответ.  
  
      — Подумай над этим, мы вернемся к этому разговору через пару дней.  
  
      Он собирается уходить, но Франк сжимает его руку, заставляя остановиться.  
  
      — Подождите.  
  
      Карло останавливается и терпеливо ждет, пока Франк наберется смелости, чтобы поделиться тем, что его беспокоит.  
  
      — Это из-за Арьена.  
  
      — Из-за Арьена? — удивленно переспрашивает Карло. Франк и Арьен были неразлучны с тех пор, как только Карло впервые увидел их на тренировке. — Я не заметил, чтобы у вас были какие-то проблемы.  
  
      — У нас их и нет, — Франк делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем, наконец, признается: — это из-за его травмы в первой игре. Поэтому я в последнее время несколько нервный.  
  
      Карло хмурится. Получается, проблема не в том, что у француза конфликт с Арьеном, а в том, что он _скучает_ по нему?   
  
      — Я рад, что ты так высоко ценишь Арьена, но Томас проделывает большую работу в качестве правого вингера…  
  
      — Я не это пытаюсь сказать, — прерывает его Франк, прежде чем сказать то, что произвело эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. — Я и Арьен вместе.  
  
      Карло был готов ко многому, но не к этому. Удивленное «Оу» срывается с губ, и это самое бессмысленное, что он произносил в течение долгого времени. На самом деле, он не даже не может понять, что чувствует, и что должен чувствовать. Отношения между одноклубниками всегда имеют определенный риск, и Карло уверен, что угрюмое настроение Франка не осталось незамеченным.  
  
      Но, с другой стороны, Франк и Арьен относятся к их отношениям с должной долей серьезности. Карло нравится думать, что он достаточно наблюдательный, но нельзя не признать, что если бы Франк не сказал ему, он до сих пор ничего и не подозревал — видимо, это не то, что выносят на поле. Кроме того, они достаточно опытны, чтобы знать, чем могут обернуться подобные отношения. И не похоже, что они собираются раскрывать это в ближайшие лет десять или около того…  
  
      Франк прерывает его размышления взволнованным:  
  
      — Это проблема?  
  
      — Нет, — честно признает Карло. — Пока это остается за закрытыми дверями, я не имею ничего против.  
  
      Франк облегченно выдыхает и кивает головой, со счастливой улыбкой на лице, прежде чем развернуться и уйти. Но Карло успевает сказать ему вслед:  
  
      — Возьми выходной завтра и проведи день с ним.  
  
      Франк останавливается и смотрит на него удивленными глазами.  
  
      — Спасибо. Но почему?  
  
      — Ты сказал, что у тебя отвратительно настроение из-за того, что тебе его не хватает. Очевидно, что тренировки не исправят этого. Поэтому, пожалуйста, побудь с ним, решите эту проблему, и после я жду, что ты будешь лучше контролировать свои эмоции.  
  
      Франк дарит ему самую яркую улыбку, которую Карло видел за последние недели тренировок.  
  
      — Я вас не разочарую.  
  
      Когда он уходит, Карло задается вопросом, когда он успел подписать контракт консультанта по личным отношениям.  
  


***

  
  
      — Это хорошо. Близкие отношения укрепляют командный дух.   
  
      Карло не видит в этом проблему. И из-за чего обычно спокойный Карл-Хайнц так беспокоится?  
  
      — Безусловно. Но они близки и вне поля. Им нравится проводить время в компании друг друга, как друзьям.  
  
      — Замечательно, — отвечает Карло. — Я полностью поддерживаю дружеские отношения между игроками. Вы против?  
  
      Краска смущения заливает лицо менеджера Баварии и тот смотрит на Карло каким-то непонятным взглядом, пытаясь донести то, чего Анчелотти не может понять.  
  
      — Конечно, нет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы у вас сложилось неправильное представление.  
  
      — Неправильно представление? — Карло окончательно запутался.  
  


***

  
  
      После откровения об истинном характере отношений Франка и Арьена Карло намерен сделать все как можно лучше. Ему нравится думать, что выполнять свою работу он может до тех пор, пока он в тесных, если не сказать дружеских отношениях с игроками, и до этого ему еще далеко.  
  
      Отсутствие Франка на следующий день на тренировке не осталось незамеченным командой, но никто не решается заговорить об этом первым. Карло надеется, что это не потому, что они боятся его, потому что, в конце концов, они должны понять, что он принял сторону Франка вчера. По крайней мере, у некоторых-то уж точно должны быть свои подозрения…  
  
      Он внимательно следит за каждым из игроков и не нужно много времени, чтобы понять, что с Матсом что-то происходит. Широкая улыбка не покидает лицо защитника с того момента как он покинул раздевалку, и кажется, большинство его товарищей по команде знают, почему. По крайней мере, редкие ухмылки, которые возникают на их лицах, при взгляде на Матса говорят именно об этом.  
  
      Карло внимательно следит за Матсом, но он не может не признать, что, если он продолжит так смотреть на защитника, это будет выглядеть несколько странно, ведь хорошее настроение Матса — далеко не проблема. Возможно, ему просто не нравится, что все остальные знают причину этого хорошего настроения, в отличие от него.  
  
      Поэтому он отвлекается на капитана:  
  
      — Филипп, есть минута?  
  
      Капитан в ту же секунду оказывается рядом.  
  
      — Что-то не так? Если это из-за того, что мой пасс не прошел, то мне жаль. Я знаю, что это та же ошибка, что я совершил в матче против Дортмунда в это воскресенье, и…  
  
      — Нет, нет, это не то, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить, — прерывает его Карло взмахом руки. Нет, конечно, он заметил эту ошибку, но пока Фил сам обращает на это внимание, нет смысла указывать ему на это. — На самом деле, речь о Матсе.  
  
      — А что с ним? — удивленно спрашивает Фил.  
  
      — У меня сложилось впечатление, что я пропустил что-то очень веселое.  
  
      Филипп смущенно склоняет голову.  
  
      — Вы тоже заметили? Все в порядке.  
  
      — Ты уклоняешься от вопроса, — замечает Карло.  
  
      Но Фил только качает головой, виновато улыбаясь.  
  
      — Это не моя тайна, и я не могу сказать вам об этом. Вам следует спросить у Матса. Думаю, лучше это сделать после тренировки.  
  
      Похоже, это не ничего не значащая причина…  
  
      — Хорошо, и в любом случае, спасибо.  
  
      Он наблюдает, как Филипп присоединяется к остальным, и заставляет себя на время тренировки выкинуть из головы все, кроме самого тренировочного процесса.  
До этого он никогда не замечал, сколько много времени нужно игрокам Баварии, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Он ждет уже около получаса. Матс выходит одним из последних.  
  
      Он замирает, замечая тренера, который дожидается его.  
  
      — Вы все еще здесь? Что-то случилось?  
  
      Он нервничает, смотрит почти со страхом, и Карло больше всего хочется просто отпустить его прямо сейчас, но некоторая искорка протеста в карих глазах защитника дает понять, что Матс не собирается отступать, если Карло все-таки спросит его.  
  
      — Ты был сегодня в очень хорошем настроении, — замечает очевидное Карло, прощупывая почву.  
  
      Матс ничего не говорит, ожидая продолжения.  
  
      — Твои товарищи, кажется, знают причину, так что я спросил Филиппа об этом.  
  
      — И что он сказал? — настороженно спрашивает защитник.  
  
      — Ничего. Именно поэтому я говорю сейчас с тобой. Ты не обязан отвечать на мой вопрос, но что-то подсказывает мне, что я должен знать об этом.  
  
      У Матса уходит на раздумья не больше минуты, прежде чем он снова поднимает глаза на Карло.  
  
      — Хорошо, я в любом случае собирался сказать вам об этом. К тому же, мы не в Дортмунде, так что вы, вероятно, должны принять это лучше, чем все мои предыдущие тренеры.   
  
      Впервые Карло действительно обеспокоен. Он не понимает, как то, что они в Мюнхене, а не в Дортмунде может повлиять на то, что Матс собирается сказать ему. Потом он замечает, что они больше не одни. Кто-то шел в их направлении, но остановился, увидев рядом с Матсом Карло.  
  
      На лице Матса появляется улыбка.  
  
      — А знаете? Я прошел через это с тремя тренерами, и все приняли это в конце концов, так что я уверен, что и вы примете.  
  
      Матс поворачивается и идет к тому, кто стоит у здания. Теперь, когда Карло может рассмотреть мужчину внимательнее, он понимает, что видел его на ЕВРО. Кажется, он периодически играл в обороне вместе с Матсом и, конечно, Карло вспоминает его игру в полуфинале против Франции…  
  
      Память мгновенно подкидывает имя: Бенедикт Хеведес, Шальке 04 — один из главных конкурентов Дортмунда.  
  
      Карло задается вопросом, как он еще может удивляться, когда Матс наклоняется и мягко целует блондина в губы.  
  
      Оба мужчины смотрят на него с вызовом, словно возражая на любые его упреки, но Карло ничего не говорит.  
  
      Это касается только их, потому что это никак не скажется на их игре в целом, учитывая, что они не являются соперниками нигде, за исключением очных противостояний Баварии и Шальке. И вероятно, что даже тогда нет, потому что оба являются защитниками, и шанса столкнуться друг против друга на поле у них нет.  
Он понимает, что они все еще ждут его реакции.  
  
      — Видимо, это работает уже не первый год, так что у меня нет никаких причин для того, чтобы беспокоится о ваших отношениях. Но, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что получишь выходной, как и Франк. Это совершенно другая ситуация, так что утром я жду тебя на тренировке.   
  
      Он не ждет ответа Матса, оставляя двух мужчин наедине друг с другом. Получается, бывший игрок и капитан Дортмунда в долгих и прочных отношениях с игроком Шальке? Теперь он уверен, что видел все. И он задается вопросом, если это было причиной, почему Карл-Хайнц тогда вел себя так странно. Он должен был знать об этих отношениях…  
  


***

  
  
      — Видите ли, они как одна большая семья. Каждый игрок знает какие-то секреты другого, и они не скрывают ничего друг от друга, — Карло смотрит на Карл-Хайнца и не понимает, что он хочет сказать, потому что это именно те качества, которые должны быть у команды.  
  
      — Я не знаю, почему вы думаете, что ваше слова могут повлиять на мое решение. Я согласен.  
  
      Он освобождает свою руку из плена чужой руки и снова тянется кончиком ручки к бумаге.  
  
      — Вы не совсем понимаете, что я хочу сказать. Они…  
  
      — Что бы это ни было, я не хочу ничего знать, — прерывает его Карло. — Я хочу составить свое собственное мнение о команде, и для этого мне не нужно знать ваше.  
  
      Одним движением руки он подписывает контракт.  
  


***

  
  
      Карло даже не пытается скрыть гордость за свою команду после той игры, что они показали в первом туре Бундеслиги. 6:0 — результат, который не требует каких-либо слов, по крайней мере, не с их стороны. Он видел, с какой легкостью его команда переиграла Вердер, и даже если они и упустили несколько почти стопроцентных возможностей забить еще один мяч, то это уже не исправишь, но абсолютно каждый, кто вышел сегодня на поле заслуживает, чтобы его усилия оценили по достоинству. Это того стоило, чтобы увидеть на лицах игроков ничем не прикрытую радость, которая не исчезла несмотря на то, что Артуро, Роберт и Томас не смогли реализовать свои моменты. Но, пожалуй, это лучшая из тех возможностей, что они упустили — Бремен и без того потерпел унизительное поражение.  
  
      Альянц Арена оживает с радостными криками поклонников Баварии, и игроки купаются в их овациях. Карло позволяет им это, потому что сегодня они это заслужили, а его все равно ждет очередное послематчевое интервью. Но было бы неправильно не поздравить некоторых игроков, поэтому он пробивается сквозь плотные ряды команды. Очевидно, что сегодняшние голеадоры в лице Франка, Роберта и Томаса заслужили свою долю комплементов, проделав огромную работу. Но они окружены радостными сокомандниками, поэтому он ищет двух других сегодняшних бомбардиров. Хаби празднует в окружении болельщиков и команды, и Карло оставляет его на потом, переключаясь на Филиппа, устремившегося к улыбающемуся Мануэлю.  
  
      Карло направляется в их сторону, но сразу же замирает, пораженный тем, что разворачивается прямо у него перед глазами. Мануэль притягивает невысокого капитана к себе и целует в губы. Карло смотрит на них и просто не может в это поверить. Никто не смотрит на них, хотя большинство, безусловно, обратили внимание на то, что происходит. Как будто целующиеся капитан и вице-капитан — самая обыденная вещь в мире. Что, вероятно, так и есть, думает Карло, наблюдая за тем, как вратарь приподнимает Филиппа, ноги которого привычно обхватывают его бедра. Хорошо, что в своей жизни он видел достаточно…  
  
      Карло собирается незаметно уйти, но у Тьяго, похоже, другие планы.  
  
      — Серьезно, вы не могли дотерпеть хотя бы до душа или что-то вроде того?  
  
      Мануэль отрывается от губ Лама, собираясь ответить испанцу, но замечает Карло, стоящего за спиной Тьяго, и бледнеет.  
  
      — Ману? — тихо спрашивает Филипп, прежде чем повернуться в сильных руках.  
  
      Карло даже не знает, что шокирует его больше: то, что эти двое вместе, а он даже и не заметил, или то, что они сразу решили, что он будет против. Он даже не сразу замечает наступившую тишину, пока не оборачивается назад и не замечает, что каждый игрок Баварии с любопытством следит за его реакцией.  
  
      — Не обращайте на меня внимания, просто продолжайте праздновать. И да, Филипп? — поворачивается он к защитнику с легкой улыбкой. — После моего интервью жди от меня бутылку шампанского в честь твоего гола сегодня. Если у тебя, конечно, нет других планов.  
  
      — Звучит потрясающе, — отвечает Филипп, и Карло с облегчением замечает, что его лицу вернулся нормальный цвет, как и у Мануэля.  
  
      Он выходит из раздевалки под громкие аплодисменты остальной части команды и вспоминает короткий разговор с Пепом Гвардиолой перед товарищеским матчем против Манчестер Сити…  
  


***

  
  
      — Я надеюсь, у вас крепкие нервы, — говорит ему Пеп, разрывая объятия. — Поверьте, они вам понадобятся с этой командой.  
  
      Карло хмурится, не понимая, что означает это загадочное замечание.  
  
      — Я не совсем вас понимаю.  
  
      — О, вы поймете, — голос Гвардиолы звучит слишком уверенно, и Карло не решается спорить с ним. — Я вам обещаю, они никогда не перестанут вас удивлять.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что это так, иначе моя работа наскучит мне, в конце концов, — на лице Пепа появляется довольная улыбка.  
  
      — Не думаю, что это возможно с этой командой. Тем не менее, я надеюсь, что у вас достаточно сил и времени, чтобы справляться не только с тренерскими обязанностями.  
  
      Карло чувствует себя как человек, который до сих пор не может понять, в чем вся соль шутки.  
  
      — У меня нет другой работы, кроме как тренировать команду.  
  
      Почему-то Пепу его слова кажутся безумно смешными, потому что он разражается громким смехом.  
  
      — Вы так думаете? Просто подождите, я не думаю, что у вас уйдет много времени на то, чтобы понять, что тренер — это просто официальное название для вашей работы.  
  
      Карло не успевает спросить у Пепа, что тот имеет в виду, потому что игра вот-вот начнется…   
  


***

  
  
      Карло надеялся, что интервью будет коротким, и оно было таким. На обратной пути в раздевалку Карло, наконец, сумел поздравить Франка и Хаби с их голами, но Филиппа нигде не было видно, впрочем, как и Мануэля. На какое-то мгновение у него возникает вопрос, есть ли вообще смысл ждать их — Филипп мог передумать, решив провести этот вечер в компании своего парня, но никто из других игроков и с места не сдвинулся за те полчаса, что его не было — они по-прежнему поют и скачут вокруг друг друга.  
  
      Их настроение излишне радостное и, похоже, они не собираются прекращать свое веселье в ближайшие полчаса, так что у Карло есть время, чтобы найти Филиппа.  
  
      — Ты не видел Филиппа? — поворачивается Карло к Хави, который стоит к нему ближе всех.  
  
      Ответ на его вопрос появляется спустя секунду — капитан Баварии заходит в раздевалку с пустым лицом.  
  
      — Они снова выясняют отношения, — сообщает он, и в раздевалке мгновенно воцаряется тишина.  
  
      — Ты смеешься? — шокировано спрашивает Артуро.  
  
      Мануэль появляется почти сразу за Филиппом, и у него на лице выражение человека, который не хочет иметь ни с чем из этого дело.   
  
      — Нет. Кажется, их и через дверь слышно.  
  
      — Кажется, они выясняли это после игры против Карл Цейсса, и после матча с Дортмундом, — едва слышно выдыхает Тьяго.  
  
      Карло шокирован, что у его игроков конфликт, а он даже не заметил этого. А после слов Йозуа становится трудно дышать:  
  
      — Похоже, в этом сезоне все будет еще хуже, чем в предыдущем.  
  
      Карло остолбенело смотрит на молодого игрока.  
  
      — Стоп. Кто и из-за чего ссорится?  
  
      Йозуа собирается ответить, но Рафинья сразу закрывает ему рот рукой.  
  
      — Думаю, вам стоит услышать это от них самих.  
  
      Карло собирается снова спросить, о ком они говорят, но замечает, что вся команда в полном сборе, за исключением Роберта и Томаса. Очевидно, что конфликт у этих двоих. И Карло удивлен, потому что до сих пор он был уверен, что у них прекрасные взаимоотношения.  
  
      Если это не первый их конфликт, то сейчас он ничего не сможет сделать, но на сегодня он хочет закончить с этим.  
  
      — Где они?  
  
      Филипп указывает в пространство за его спиной, и Карло выходит в компании Мануэля и Филиппа, которые выходят вслед за ним.  
  
      — Я думаю, прерывать их сейчас — плохая идея, — неуверенно произносит вратарь.  
  
      Карло игнорирует Мануэля, и поворачивает за угол, но то, что предстает перед ним — не то, что он мог представить.   
  
      Первое, что он видит — обнаженную спину Роберта, полностью покрытую свежими царапинами. На одну секунду Карло наивно полагает, что он умудрился пропустить фол на Роберте. Но тогда он замечает еще одного человека, стоящего между Робертом и стеной, и его рука все еще находится на пояснице Левандовски.   
  
      Карло на несколько мгновений позволяет себе жалость к себе самому, задаваясь вопросом, за какие грехи ему досталось наказание в виде Роберта Левандовски и Томаса Мюллера, стоящих перед ним без единого предмета одежды, скрывающего их тела.  
  
      Он заставляет себя отвести от них взгляд только тогда, когда Роберт толкает Томаса к стене, и с губ Мюллера срывается возмущенный протестующий возглас.  
Карло одаривает Филиппа холодным взглядом, прежде чем шепотом заметить:  
  
      — Я думал, ты сказал, что они ссорятся?  
  
      — Именно это они и делают, — пожимает плечами Лам. — Просто слушайте.  
  
      И действительно, между поцелуями и громкими стонами отчетливо слышны тихие возмущения двух нападающих.  
  
      — Я оформил хет-трик, так что сегодня сверху я, — говорит Роберт между поцелуями.  
  
      Томас смеется, но вскоре его смех переходит в громкий стон, когда поляк вплотную прижимается своими бедрами к его.  
  
      — Помнишь, что ты сказал после Суперкубка? — с теплотой спрашивает Томас.  
  
      — В ту ночь я много, что говорил, — быстро отвечает Роберт. — В основном, твое имя.  
  
      — Нет, до этого, — пробормотал Томас, сдерживая расцветающую улыбку после слов Роберта. — Когда мы все еще не могли решить, кто сверху.  
  
      Карло задается вопросом, почему он до сих пор смотрит на это, потому что очевидно, что это достаточно личный момент. Было бы лучше уйти, но, учитывая, что голые задницы Роберта и Томаса, кажется, выжжены на его сетчатке и навечно отпечатаны в памяти, он полагает, что уже слишком поздно, так что он может остаться и дослушать, к чему они все-таки придут. Роберт продолжает покрывать поцелуями шею Томаса, и Карло даже не хочет представлять, чем занята рука поляка между их телами.  
  
      — Я сказал, что моя голевая была так же важна, как и твой гол.  
  
      Томас бормочет что-то невнятное, что звучит, как согласие.   
  
      — И отдал три голевых сегодня.  
  
      — Три результативных передачи или три мяча — жесткий выбор, — задумчиво шепчет Роберт.  
  
      — В последний раз снизу был я, — напоминает ему Томас.  
  
      — Хорошо, ладно, сегодня твоя очередь, — тихо смеется Роберт, собираясь опуститься на колени, но замирает. — Как долго вы здесь, ребята?  
  
      Карло краснеет, а Мануэль и Филипп только пожимают плечами.  
  
      — Ну, должен же он был узнать, — резонно замечает Мануэль. — И вы, судя по всему, не собирались сообщать об этом, так что у нас не осталось выбора, кроме как показать.  
  
      Карло качает головой.  
  
      — Думаю, мне нужно выпить. Прямо сейчас.  
  


***

  
  
      Через час он сидит в баре, глядя на фото перед ним. После минутного колебания он достает свой телефон и набирает номер Пепа Гвардиолы.  
  
      — Карло? Какой приятный сюрприз.  
  
      — Ты ублюдок, ты знаешь это? — Карло отбрасывает в сторону формальности, но Хосеп понимает, что он не хотел оскорбить его.  
  
      — А, так вы, наконец, узнали.  
  
      — Да, но было бы неплохо предупредить. Я понимаю, что вы могли не знать о Матсе и Бенедикте, но остальные?  
  
      Пеп только смеется.  
  
      — Просто радуйтесь, что вам не нужно беспокоится о Марио Гетце и Марко Ройсе, потому что эти двое были хуже всех остальных.  
  
      Карло сразу кладет трубку. Он тренер этой команды. И, как сказал Пеп, с ними никогда не будет скучно. И он, безусловно, надеется на это.


End file.
